Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge/Rap Meanings
'Donald Trump:' Wake up, Scrooge, I'm about to take a Dickens of a dump (Trump starts his verse by waking Scrooge up from his nap. Charles Dickens was the author of "A Christmas Carol" where Scrooge is the main character. Taking a dump is slang for defecation. "Dickens" is also an archaic slang term used here as a qualifier in place of "large". Trump will elaborate in the next line.) On this lonely, homely little miserable grump! (Continuing from his previous line, Trump says he will shit on Scrooge. The latter is a lonely, miserable, ugly, and grumpy man.) I'm like the star of a Christmas tree, you're like the stump! (On a Christmas tree, the star is often the largest and most visible decoration. By contrast, the stump is the least visible. Trump says he's larger-than-life and that Scrooge is just a nobody by comparison.) I'm not known for my heart, but you're still getting Trumped! (Trump is famous for bluntly (i.e. without compassion) cutting to the point of a discussion, especially on "The Apprentice" where he is both host and judge. It's an obvious play on Trump's name. In some card games being trumped is to be beaten. Hearts is also one of the four suits in a deck of cards.) You remind me of my ex-wife in a bikini, cause you disgust me! (Donald Trump had married Ivana Zelníčková but broke up for Melania Knauss. Trump is saying since Scrooge and Ivana are basically old he says that Scrooge would be as disgusting as his wife in a bikini) Keep your TB from Tiny Timmy away from me, don't even touch me! (Tuberculosis, or TB, is a highly contagious lung disease that was common in Dickens' era, but was nearly eradicated by the mid-20th century. Tiny Tim, Bob Cratchit's young son, was sick in the novel, although few adaptations told why. Because Scrooge may be carrying TB from his contact with Tiny Tim, Trump wishes not to be touched. Also, TB stands for Teddy Bear, something Tiny Tim gave to Scrooge.) I don't shake hands, I don't make fans, I ruin rappers faster than Scottish lands (Trump has an aversion to shaking hands. He's also highly opinionated and doesn't have much of a following outside of his TV audience, in part because his opinions seem to make little sense in the mainstream of politics. In 2006, Trump ignited a furor in Scotland when he bought a tract of land and proposed a golf resort there, also threatening to occupy land claimed by small homes in the area. He says he'll bring down Scrooge much faster than he could raze that land.). Even Jay-Z knows what a pimp I am, I got my name on the front of the business, man! (Jay-Z is a famous rapper in an ongoing beef with Trump over his stances on several issues, with Jay-Z on the record as commenting on how Trump's mind works. Modern rap often includes references to pimps, which Donald is claiming to be. Donald has his name on many buildings - Trump Tower, The Trump Organization and Trump Entertainment Resorts. The line refers to Kanye West's "Diamonds from Sierra Leone," in which Jay-Z states "I'm not a businessman/I'm a business, man!") My raps'll haunt you, make you think you're going insane (Ghosts are popularized as haunting people to drive them crazy. As Trump is portrayed as a ghost here, he plans on making his raps do just that to Scrooge.) You're about to get whooped by three MC's of the ethereal plane (In ''A Christmas Carol, Scrooge is haunted by three ghosts.)'' So when the clock strikes, prepare to enter a world of Christmas pain (In ''A Christmas Carol, ''Jacob Marley (who Trump represents) tells Scrooge to expect the ghosts when the clocks strike the hour. The quote ''"enter a world of pain" comes from the movie The Big Lebowski, in which Walter Sobchak (John Goodman) threatens a fellow bowling player at gunpoint after an irregular play.)'' Cause I'm out, I got my own f***ing problems, call me 2 Chainz! (Trump is leaving the battle. Trump says he has a problem by the chains and suitcase on his back hence why he calls himself 2 Chainz, who is a famous rapper. 2 Chainz was also featured in the song ''F***in' Problems by ASAP Rocky. The Chains represent Jacob Marley as he was put in chains that were made by his own free will for all of his greed and ignorance to others similar to Donald Trump.) 'Ebenezer Scrooge: '''How dare you disturb me when I'm napping in my chair! (Trump awoke Scrooge while he was sleeping, as Marley did in the original story. Naturally, Scrooge finds this quite rude.) You're a crappy rap-spitting apparition! I ain't scared (Scrooge says that Trump's rapping is bad, and thus he isn't scared of him.) Of this random phantom! Haunt all you want, I don't care! (Trump previously said that Scrooge would be haunted, which Scrooge just shrugs off and doesn't care about.) I do not believe in ghosts, and I don't believe that hair! (In the story, Scrooge remarked that he had no belief in ghosts when Marley spoke to him. In real life, Donald Trump's hair does not look like his real hair and more like a wig. Scrooge is saying he doesn't believe that Trump has real hair or that he appears as a spectre.) 'J.P. Morgan:' Don't panic, Scrooge, but you're about to crash! (J.P. Morgan directed the banking coalition that stopped the Panic of 1907, which was when the New York Stock Exchange crashed.) I'm J.P. Morgan, the Ghost of Rich Dudes Past! (Morgan was a very wealthy and successful financier among other things from the 19th century until his death in 1913. In this battle, he represents the Ghost of Christmas Past.) Who's properly rocking the Monopoly mustache! (Morgan has a mustache similar to Monopoly's mascot, Rich Uncle Pennybags.) Yo, I own the railroad, I run these tracks! (Morgan is saying he owns these raps like he owns the Erie Railroad.) You got dumped on a bench, now you're pissed at the world (Scrooge's fiancée, Belle, left him on a bench once she realized money had become more important to him than she was. The experience led Scrooge to become angry toward the rest of humanity, as well as to draw him closer to his greed.) You shoulda made like Sebastian, and kissed the girl (Continuing from the previous line, J.P. said his relationship should have been more intimate, like the one between Prince Eric and Ariel from the Disney animated adaptation of "The Little Mermaid" . Sebastian, a crab with a Calypso accent who served as King Triton's retainer, sang "Kiss the Girl" to push the two closer together. Though Morgan has misspoken by saying it was Sebastian who kissed the girl, he wishes that Scrooge would have kissed Belle and drawn closer to her.) Because your greed is the curse that's gonna tear you apart (J.P. says that his greed and selfishness is what's going to be his last doings before death) What good is your purse if you're poor in your heart? (J.P. is basically saying Scrooge may be rich but he has no heart saying his money is useless without the care to others.) 'Ebenezer Scrooge:' Bah! Humbug! Your raps don't unnerve me, they're atrocious! ("Bah! Humbug!" is well known for being Scrooge's catchphrase. Scrooge says that he didn't flinch at Morgan's raps because he thinks they're horrendously bad.) What frightens me the most is your gross ghost proboscis! (A proboscis the nose of a mammal or the tongue-like appendage of an insect when it is long and mobile, such as that of the proboscis monkey. J.P. Morgan has rhinophyma, a large and bulbous nose. Scrooge is basically saying Morgan's nose is the scariest thing on him.) Business and success, that's the life I've selected, (Scrooge assures himself that choosing money over friendship was the right choice to make.) So enough with your pictures from the past! I'm not affected! (Scrooge shrugs off Morgan's talking about how he should've tried to get closer to Belle. Oddly, Morgan did not show Scrooge his past as the ghost he portrays did.) 'Kanye West:' Well, you're about to be, right now! (In a counter to Scrooge's declaration that he would not be affected by J.P. Morgan's appearance and warning, Kanye West enters the battle. He's out to make an impact on Scrooge.) I'm the ghost of what's right now! (West is a very successful modern rapper. He's comparing his success to that of J.P. Morgan and Donald Trump from earlier in the battle. In this battle, West represents the Ghost of Christmas Present.) Just take a lesson from Yeezy ("Yeezy" is one of Kayne West's alternative names) You missing the point, Ebeneezy (Simply put, Scrooge missed the points that Trump and Morgan were trying to tell him.) There's more to life than your work take it easy (Scrooge was more focused on his work and money than anything else. Since West is playing the ghost, he's trying to tell Scrooge that he's missing out on the *true* good things in life.) Even I can make time for Azizy (Aziz Ansari is an Indian-American stand-up comedian and actor who appeared as a cameo appearance in the music video for "Otis" by Jay-Z and Kanye West from their collaborated album, Watch the Throne.) Best put some friends on your wish list (Typically, one would write a "wish list" of things they'd want, usually for Christmas. Kanye says that Scrooge should want friends for Christmas.) Cause you don't know the spirit of Christmas (As he says, Scrooge doesn't have any Christmas spirit.) If you did, then you would, at this moment, (West also says that if Scrooge had compassion, he'd be doing a good deed, explained next.) Be sharing your money with some of the homeless! (Kanye West has donated money to charity. As well, during the rap, Ignorance and Want appear as "the homeless", as they had in the original story. Scrooge would be more generous if he demonstrated compassion.) 'Ebenezer Scrooge:' No! This isn't happening! Oh, this is maddening! Agony! (Scrooge can't believe whats happening right now saying this is crazy.) Wait! Actually, harkening back to the dead Donald's lecture (Scrooge refers back to Donald Trump's line about three emcees coming to rap against him. He realizes that Trump's prophecy is yet to be fulfilled.) I still am expecting a final specter! (This lyric explains itself as Scrooge expects Yet To Come to appear.) 'The Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come:' Boo! (A surprising intro.) 'Ebenezer Scrooge:' scream (Scrooge was spooked by the surprising intro.) 'The Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come:' You're gonna die (In the story, the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come shows Scrooge his imminent death.) With no one to love you and no one to cry (Everyone had hated Scrooge prior.) Alone by yourself on the bed of your death (When Scrooge's grave had been shown to him, he learned he died alone.) With the stench of regret on your last dying breath (Yet To Come says that in Scrooge's dying hours, he is going to regret everything in his life he chose to do) Cause you've chosen the path of a selfish man (Explaining his last line, Yet To Come tells Scrooge that his greed and selfishness is what will kill him in the end.) With Tiny Tim's innocent blood on your hands (In ''A Christmas Carol, the Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come shows Scrooge that Tiny Tim has died of his illness, though Scrooge could have paid for his treatment to save him. At the end of the story, however, it is shown that Tiny Tim is still alive.)'' The penance you pay for the way you behave (Saying that Scrooge will pay for his behavior by dying) Is written as plain as the name on this grave (Refers to the moment in A Christmas Carol when Yet to Come shows Scrooge his own grave.) 'Ebenezer Scrooge:' Are these the shadows of things that will be? (A famous quote from A Christmas Carol as of what Scrooge says when he sees his own grave. Scrooge is asking Yet To Come if he can or cannot stop the results of the future) Or things that may be, only (Continuing his famous quote from A Christmas Carol scrooge is asking Yet To Come if he can or cannot stop the results of the future) If I depart from my course, can they change? (Asking Yet To Come if he can change the future if he change his ways) Say it is thus with what you show me! (Saying plain hypothetically that this is the true future with his behaving ways. Explained in next line) I promise to mend my ways! (Continuing from the last line saying hypothetically that his own death would be future, he promise to change his behaviour) A friend to all men is what I will become! (He will change his ways and become everyone's friend and be light of heart) 'It's Christmas! I haven't missed my chance to be different, God bless us every-' (An allusion to Scrooge's change of heart in A Christmas Carol. The line "God bless us everyone" was also famously used in this story by both Tiny Tim and Scrooge. However, in the battle, Scrooge is cut short by the announcer's "Who won?" The "won" part of these words completes the previous quote as a pun.) Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 3 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 39 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Zach Sherwin Category:Ebenezer Scrooge Category:Donald Trump Category:The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come Category:J.P. Morgan Category:DeStorm Power Category:Kanye West